Theirs
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: One-shot about Fang and Max... and the new additions to their Flock. Comes after Mine, but you don't have to read that one-shot to read this. FAX One-shot


Theirs

**One-shot after Fang and Max are married. Part of my one-shot series on Maxumum Ride. There's Ours, Mine, Yours and Theirs. Yours will be up soon! I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does...**

"Ally, get down." Fang said to the little girl sitting on her mother's bed, begging for her attention.

"Daddy," She whined, "I want to sit here!"

"Your mommy doesn't feel well," Fang said as he reached for the dark haired girl.

"Fang, she's fine." Max said, rolling her eyes. "I'd like to see her before I went in, anyways."

Max's bulging stomach suggested she was about to pop any second with the new baby they had been expecting. Fang had mixed feelings about it- they were twenty-nine and this was their second baby. What if the kid hated him? What if there was a chance Dylan could step back in the picture and leave Fang with the two kids alone? He wouldn't leave them for the world, but still. The thought secretly horrified him, even if Max would never do that to Fang or her kids.

Ally was the first born with dark, black hair and brown eyes. She didn't like to smile much, but she talked all the time (sound familiar?) and she was smart-aleck even at the age of three.

According to Dr. M, Max was to be expecting a baby boy. A boy would mean he would most likely take after Fang hopefully- there would be no more unnecessary chitter-chatter at the dinner table (Fang's dream nowadays).

She was about to go in the delivery room any second, yet she wanted to see Ally before Iggy and Ella took her to the waiting room to wait with the rest of the Flock and Dr. M.

"Bye, Mommy," Ally said, kissing her forehead and crawling down.

"Let's go, Ally," Ella cooed. She was the perfect aunt for Ally. She loved to have Ally spend the night at their house (which was right next door to Fang and Max's house) and Iggy didn't mind her coming over. She amused him with her giggles and the pa doing of her little feet through the house.

"Make sure Angel doesn't teach her the Bambi eyes!" Max called to the married couple as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry about it," Fang said to her as she held his hand. "Bambi eyes are a killer, yes, but we should be worrying about this new baby, now."

He softly patted her stomach as she kissed the top of his hand.

"Still haven't decided on a name, have you?" She asked. "My mother is in love with the name Hunter, you know."

"Whatever his name is, I just hope he doesn't talk all the time like you guys," Fang joked as the nurse came into the hallway to tell them they were ready for them.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"It's been a long day," Nudge whispered to Gazzy who had his arm around her. Her ring finger sparkled with the new engagement ring he had bought her, and it was surprising she was this quiet.

"Yeah, it has." Ella agreed, rocking the sleeping Ally in her lap. Ally was small for a three year old.

Iggy kept his arm around her waist, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes (he wouldn't have been able to see with the, open, anyways).

"I bet Max will be sleeping until noon tomorrow." Angel whispered.

Angel was twenty-two and worked for a toy store. She could bring customers in easily, but the raise she was always getting seemed to be bribed (or brain-constructed).

"Maybe so," Dr. M laughed. "I'd be sleeping in that long, too, if I were her. She'll need all the sleep she can get with two kids in the house."

"I wonder what they'll name it." Angel thought out loud. "I can't pick up on any of their thoughts. Just vibes, you know?"

But they didn't know, because none of them had her powers of being able to read minds. So, they didn't answer.

"Oh," She said suddenly, startled and sitting up straight.

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

"There's a new mind in the hospital! I just picked up on it!" She said excitedly.

"What's it... Who is it?" Ella asked.

"It's weird. Like when Ally was born; it must be a newborn."

"Could it be the new baby?" Dr. M asked.

"Maybe so. Here comes Fang, now. He's thinking about Max..."

"It's a boy," He said, like they didn't already know. "Come see him,"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"He's adorable," Ella cooed, kissing the little bundle that was wrapped up in Max's arms. "And you don't have a name?"

"Name him Hunter," Dr. M suggested. "That's cute."

"I actually think Fnick would sum it up." Iggy said from the corner of the room. "If he's anything like his old man, that'd be perfect."

"Or you could name him Nick," Gazzy said, shrugging with one shoulder.

"Nick Hunter Ride?" Max said, shaking her head. "I don't think so. Fang?"

"I think Nick could do for the first name. Nicholas James Ride?"

"Nick Ride it is," Max smiled. "Or, for the full name, Nicholas James Ride. James just seems... Special, somehow."

(If only she knew James was the world's most amazing author's name...)

"Look at his eyes," Dr. M said, watching the wide, dark, almost-black eyes. "They're just like Fang's."

"Both of my kids have black hair," Max laughed. "Like Fang."

"I'm okay with that." He grunted. "They got the looks."

"And maybe the chitter-chatter," Max said, joking. "He might end up just like me but with your looks."

"Oh, I hope not." Fang sighed, rubbing his temple. "I can only hope that doesn't happen..."

When she sent a mock-glare onwards him, he smiled (one of his rare smiles) and kissed her forehead.

And that's how Fang and Max added one member to their own Flock. Max and Fang had a part of theirselves forever, who'd always be theirs no matter what.

Nick would turn out to look and be exactly like Fang- except for his natural instinct to be a leader- and Ally would turn out like her mother, talking all the time but could have Fang wrapped around her finger for anything (just like Max could). She mastered the Bambi eyes at the age of four, much to Fang and Max's distaste. She taught Nick how to use them, too, but he never needed them. He was JUST that good.

Yeah, they'd defiantly be theirs forever.

**PiperElizabethMcLean**

**R&R, Theirs**


End file.
